The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
FIG. 1A is a structural diagram of a touch panel in the prior art. FIG. 1B is a waveform diagram of a signal output by a circuit in FIG. 1A. For the prior art of in-cell touch, when in-cell touch sensing is executed, output signal of a gate driver circuit (such as GOA, gate driver on array) is required to be suspended to avoid a sensing error caused by noises. That is, sequential signals CLK1 to CLK4 and a trigger signal STV are all at low levels during touch sensing. Finishing the sensing, the stage of a gate driver previously suspended starts to output the signal. In this case, when in-cell touch sensing is executed, a pull-down circuit within the GOA generates a leakage current. As a result, a voltage level at a node Q of the current stage of the GOA changes from a high level to a low level once a time for touch sensing is excessively long. Starting to output signal from GOA after the sensing is completed, the current stage of the GOA generates relatively lower voltage level due to the lower voltage level at the node Q. In the worst case, no signal is outputted from the GOA and circuit functions are consequently abnormal. As an example, in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, when outputting signal from G(002) is completed, the node Q at the stage of G(003) is pre-charged to a high level voltage. In this moment, touch sensing is started, and no signal is outputted from the GOA when the initial touch sensing signal (ITP) is enabling. However, once the enabling interval of the ITP reaches 200 microseconds, it makes the voltage level of Q(003) decrease from a high level due to the leakage of the pull-down circuit. When finishing the touch sensing to input the signal CLK3 to the GOA, G(003) begins to output the signal. At this time, a pulse or voltage level outputted from the G(003) becomes worse, of a lower level or disabled due to the level of Q(003) not being sufficient. Consequently, the GOA cannot successfully output the signal in sequence.